El Guerrero de la Luz (One Shot)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Naruto, estuvo a punto de morir en los Examenes Chunin, pero fue salvado por su ancestro, una mujer de gran poder, quien recibió el poder de los Kamis, ahora Naruto, hara renacer el legado de los Guerreros de la Luz


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenece la OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El Guerrero de la Luz (One Short)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No podían estar teniendo un peor día:

Primero fueron atacados por un equipo de Ame.

Luego uno de Taki

Después uno de Kusa y ahora, Naruto acababa de ser asesinado por una mujer con injerto de serpiente, la cual además había mordido a Sasuke en el cuello, haciendo que se formara, un Fūin extraño, en el lugar donde había sido mordido.

Sakura, sostuvo al Uchiha, quien se retorció antes de caer inconsciente — ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke-Kun?! —Pregunto Sakura furiosa y notando como la fiebre le subía al Uchiha.

—Eso no te interesa, es solo un obsequio para Sasuke-Kun —dijo la mujer, mientras que se arrancaba la mitad del rostro, como si se tratara de una máscara y dejaba ver que su piel era por completo blanca, su ojo se mostraba reptiliano y con una sombra lila bajo su ojo —Muy pronto, él deseara venir a mí —el hombre misterioso, solo se hundió en la tierra. Sakura, antes de pensar en buscar a Naruto, decidio poner a salvo a Sasuke, buscando un claro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó en su subconsciente, donde se encontró con una joven de cabello rojo, ojos azules, piel blanca, marcas en sus mejillas y un Kimono rojo.

La conocía perfectamente, era Kyūbi o como su verdadero nombre dictaba: Ritsuko.

— **¡NARUTO-KUN!** —Grito la Kitsune, acercándose a Naruto y colocando sus manos en el costado del rubio, para comenzar a eliminar el veneno de la espada de Orochimaru.

—Hola… Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Me alegro de que estés consiente, Naruto-Kun —dijo una voz femenina, que provoco que el rubio y la pelirroja, alzaran su mirada rápidamente.

Se encontraron con una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos lila, piel blanca, llevaba una armadura de pectoral negra, espinilleras de bronce y un par de armas: En su costado derecho descansaba una espada Jian y en su costado izquierdo descansaba ¿Una espada enrollada?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Pregunto Naruto, puesto que se encontraban en su mente y, a no ser que esa mujer fuera una Yamanaka, era imposible que se encontrara ante él.

La mujer sonrió — Mi nombre es Reika y he estado esperando, muchos siglos, a que despertaras tu legado —dijo la mujer de cabello blanco.

— ¿Despertara tu legado? —Pregunto Ritsuko, para luego olfatear el aire— ¡Ya sé quién eres! —Grito la Kitsune, ocasionando que Naruto y Reika, llevaran sus manos a sus oídos, para luego ver como Ritsuko señalaba a la mujer— ¡Eres la guerrera de la luz! —Reika sonrió.

— ¿Guerrera de la luz? —Pregunto Naruto, mientras que la mujer, creaba una esfera de energía, en la cual se podían ver sus recuerdos, para poder contar su historia.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Se veían miles de demonios Tengu saliendo del Makai, mediante una puerta inter-dimensional, abierta por un hechicero: calvo, barba negra y vestimentas azules._

— _¡Yo, declaro mi guerra, contra vosotros: Kamis! —grito el hechicero, mientras que los demonios Tengu, marchaban, hacia un Fūin en el suelo, que les permitiría llegar al Tenkai._

 _En el Tenkai, todos los Kamis, se aliaron con una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos azules, la cual tenía un pectoral de armadura negra, espinilleras de bronce, una falda roja, en su mano derecha tenía una Katana y en la izquierda un látigo._

— _Otōto… te has vuelto loco —Pensó la mujer, antes de que Amaterasu introdujera en su pecho, una esfera de energía. La energía de todos los Kamis, los cuales depositaron su esperanza en ella._

 _Su cabello negro se volvió blanco, sus ojos azules se volvieron lila, su armadura negra se volvió blanca, su Katana se transformó en una espada Jian y su látigo en una Urumi._

— _ **Ve por él**_ _—dijo una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel pálida y Kimono negro._

— _Hai… Shinigami-Sama —dijo la mujer, quien fue hacia el Ningen no Sekai, para enfrentar al hechicero._

 _El hechicero, vio como la mujer manipulaba la Urumi (Espada-látigo), para masacrar a las hordas de enemigos que iban hacia ella y su espada Jian, cortaba como mantequilla, los cuerpos de los demonios. Hasta que pronto, no quedo ninguno._

— _¡Veamos que hacer contra esto: Neechan! —Exclamo el hechicero, quien se rodeó de un aura dorada y alzo sus manos al cielo, el portal se hizo más grande y una garra dorada salió del portal, pero la guerrera, lanzo su espada Jian, clavándola en la frente del hechicero y dándole muerte._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—Los humanos me llamaron: "La guerrera de la luz" y Amaterasu, me juro que yo, daría descendencia al mundo y que mis descendientes, portarían mí mismo poder —dijo la mujer —Pasaron **1000** años, hasta que una de mis descendientes, Kaguya, tomo el fruto de Shinju, tuvo hijos y ambos combatieron a Jubi. A uno de ellos lo llamaron "Rikudo Sen'nin" y es el fundador del Ninjutsu y también de los clanes: Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki.

— ¿El clan del Teme? —Pregunto Naruto, mientras que Ritsuko— ¡¿Tengo un clan?!

— **Ya antes te he hablado, sobre tu madre ¿O no, Naruto-Kun?** —le recordó Ritsuko, mostrándole nuevamente, sus memorias sobre Kushina.

— ¡¿Okasan, fue miembro de un clan tan poderoso?! —Pregunto Naruto asombrado, mientras que el cuerpo de Reika comenzaba a despedir un humo extraño— ¡Obachan! —Grito Naruto, al ver como el cuerpo de la albina, comenzaba a despedir ese humo.

Reika sonrió, al ser llamada asi, formo una esfera en su mano y la introdujo en el pecho de Naruto, el cual creció en estatura y fue revestido por una armadura blanca.

—Has que me sienta orgullosa, Naruto-Kun —dijo Reika, antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz blanco, Naruto y Ritsuko se rodearon en luces naranjas y rojas, respectivamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rubio despertó y algo le hizo mirar hacia un lado, encontrándose con Ritsuko.

— ¡Ritsuko-Chan, estas fuera del **Shiki Fūin**! —Grito Naruto sorprendido, por esto mismo.

— **¡Naruto-Kun, tus ropas!** —dijo sorprendida la Kitsune.

Naruto ahora llevaba una armadura blanca, en su cintura estaban la Urumi y la espada Jian.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Ritsuko-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto inseguro, la Kitsune llevo su mano a su mentón.

— **Toma este papel** —dijo Ritsuko y Naruto lo tomo — **Inyecta tu Chakra en él** —Naruto, sin entender nada, hizo lo pedido por la Kitsune y el papel se deshizo — **Perfecto** —Ella sonrió de forma casi macabra — **Busquemos los pergaminos y mientras tanto, te instruiré en tu elemento.**

— ¿Instruirme en mi elemento? —Pregunto el rubio confundido y Ritsuko asintió.

—Existen 2 formas de manipular el Chakra —dijo Ritsuko —La primera: es la Manipulación de la Forma y la segunda: es la Transformación de la naturaleza —Naruto decidio permitir que ella siguiera hablando — **Yo, por ejemplo, tengo 2 elementos: Katon y Fūton** —Vio a Ritsuko formar sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo ella, liberando una gran esfera de viento, que destruyo un grupo de árboles y dejo apreciar a un grupo Genin de Taki — **Eso fue: Manipulación de la naturaleza: darle una forma al elemento, en mi caso, le di la forma de una esfera** —Los Genin, formaron un dragón de agua y lo lanzaron contra Naruto y Ritsuko, el rubio tomo su Urumi y la lanzo, hasta atravesarle el pecho a uno de los Genin, Ritsuko sonrió— **¡** **Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu** **! (** _ **Elemento Fuego**_ **: Bala de** _**Fuego**_ **Flama de Dragón** **)** —Ritsuko, lanzo una esfera de fuego, que mato a la otra pareja Genin, ambos se aproximaron y tomaron su pergamino: el pergamino del cielo.

—Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Naruto, mientras que ambos caminaban tranquilos por el bosque, ignorando a propósito, todos los posibles peligros. La Kitsune lo miro —Gracias, por siempre haber estado allí, para mí.

—Por nada, Naruto-Kun —dijo la Kitsune, besándolo. Antes de comenzar con las instrucciones, sobre **Fūton no Jutsu**.

— ¡Entreguen su pergamino! —Grito un Genin de Oto, que aparentemente, había perdido a sus compañeros de equipo. Naruto y Ritsuko se miraron y sonrieron de tal forma, que le causaron un escalofrió al pobre y solitario Genin de Oto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Sasuke-Kun, por favor, detente! —Grito Sakura aterrorizada, viendo como su amado Uchiha, era rodeado por ese Chakra lila y las marcas en su piel, para luego quebrarle los brazos a un Genin de Oto.

— _¡Maldición!_ —Pensó Dosu— _¡Tengo que salir de aquí, ahora mismo!_ —El Genin, desapareció en un Shunshin, al ver que el Ten no Juin, había conseguido nublar, el juicio del Uchiha y que ahora era mucho más inestable que nunca.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, liberando un dragón de fuego, que golpeo a Kin y al propio Dosu, dejándolos inconscientes— ¡Con este poder, podre matar a mi hermano, finalmente! —Grito Sasuke, antes de que el Ten no Juin se desactivara y él cayera al suelo.

Una aterrorizada Sakura, solo pudo buscar entre el (aparente) cadáver de Kin y recuperar ambos pergaminos, los guardo y cargo con Sasuke, para poder llegar la torre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un ANBU, el cual tenía una máscara blanca, con el símbolo de "NE", que los llevo ante los consejeros: Homura, Koharu y Danzō.

Sasuke y Sakura, no dijeron nada, solo dejaron a Danzō hablar.

—En vista de que Uzumaki Naruto, ha fallecido, les daremos un… reemplazo, para que ustedes puedan seguir, hasta la final —dijo Danzō, chasqueando sus dedos y el ANBU tras ellos, realizo un Henke, viéndose igual que el Uzumaki —Descansen estos 3 días, porque lo necesitaran.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron otros **3** días y todos llegaron a la torre.Sasuke y Sakura, pensaron que podrían avanzar y estaban seguros de que asi seria.

En una demostración, Sasuke vio que tan poderoso podía ser el ANBU de NE y Danzō, se ofreció a "entrenarlo", el Uchiha, ni siquiera dudo en aceptar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Antes de la tercera ronda, tendremos un combate preliminar! —Dijo Hiruzen, cosa que hizo enfadar a más de uno— ¡Si alguien desea retirarse, puede hacerlo, ahora mismo! —Kabuto y "Naruto" alzaron la mano, pero un golpe se produjo en el muro cercano a "Naruto"

Todos sin excepción, se sorprendieron al ver a un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules, que vestía con una armadura de pectoral blanco, llevaba un pantalón naranja además de una espada Jian y una extraña espada enrollada, en su costado.

— ¡No permitiré que ese impostor, me quite mi lugar, asi que dime quien eres, ahora mismo si no quieres que te mate! —grito el rubio, completamente furioso. Acompañado de una mujer pelirroja desconocida para más de uno.

— ¿Quién eres Genin? —Pregunto Hiruzen algo molesto —Además, de que lanzas un grito a otro Genin.

—Me sorprende que me hayas olvidado tan pronto… Ojisan —dijo el joven que vestía la armadura blanca, asombrándolos a todos. Solo un Genin llamaba de ese modo al Sandaime, quien miro al joven de armadura y luego al otro rubio.

— ¿Naruto? —Pregunto el Sandaime, completamente confundido— ¡El examen, se pospondrá, ahora mismo! —grito el hombre, asombrando a todos los Genin, quienes comenzaron a gritar, ya que el Hokage no podía hacer tal cosa —Ambos jóvenes que se hacen llamar Naruto, tendrán un combate, para poder saber quién es el verdadero y luego de eso, el examen continuara.

— _¡Maldita sea, esto no tendría que ser asi!_ —Pensó furioso el ANBU de NE— _¡Yo no tendría que estar enfrentándome al Jinchuriki!_ —Dejándose llevar por la ira, la cual afloro en su cuerpo, el ANBU tomo su Tantō, salto y se lanzó directamente hacia Naruto— ¡MORIRAS ESTE DÍA, POR LA GLORIA DE DANZŌ-SAMA Y POR EL BIEN DE KONOHA!

— **Ten cuidado, Naruto-Kun** —dijo la desconocida, dándole un beso en los labios al rubio, antes de desaparecer en un **Katon: Shunshin**.

Naruto miro hacia arriba y realizo un Fūton: Shunshin, esquivando a su rival, quien golpeo la arena y rodo por un par de metros, antes de ponerse de pie y encarar al Jinchuriki.

El ANBU, empuño su Tantō de forma invertida y corrió hacia Naruto— _¡Tengo que matar al Jinchuriki de Kyūbi, no importa nada más!_ —pensó el ANBU. Naruto, tomo su Urumi y la lanzo contra el ANBU, consiguiendo cortar su torso, hacer que sangrara y romper su Henke.

— ¿Eso es todo, lo que tienes? —Pregunto Naruto un poco molesto.

Desde el suelo, el ANBU lanzo un grupo de Shuriken, contra Naruto.

El rubio sonrió —Eres una pésima, imitación mía… ¿Sabias? —El rubio realizo sellos de manos— **¡Fūjinheki no Jutsu! (Jutsu Muro de Viento)** —Exclamo el rubio original, creando un muro de viento gris-blanco, que detuvo los Shuriken.

— **¡Tsuki Dekidaka! (Destajo Lunar)** —Exclamo el ANBU, pasando por en medio del muro de viento y dirigiendo su Tantō, al pecho del rubio.

Naruto no hizo nada por detenerlo, ya que su pecho era protegido por su armadura.

El ANBU no había notado su armadura y por consecuencia, se sorprendió cuando no pudo perforarle, para luego sentir una patada en su vientre y otra en su barbilla.

Naruto sonrió de forma macabra y desenfundo su espada Jian, lanzando un corte ascendente.

El ANBU, pudo evitar el corte de la espada, mientras que tomaba su Tantō y ambos se atacaban mutuamente con velocidad, mientras que intentaban asesinarse el uno al otro, pero eran esquivados por la contraparte y bloqueados, evitando asi, ser heridos.

— ¡Ya muérete, maldito seas! —Grito el ANBU, pero Naruto sonrió menospreciándolo y haciendo que le ANBU se enfureciera— **¡Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Flor de la Llama)** —Grito el ANBU, ocasionando que Naruto llevara Chakra a sus pies y se alejara de él y de su Jutsu, (que se supone), tenía que ser a quemarropa.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū no Tate no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Escudo de Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que era rodeado por el fuego y los equipos **8** , **9** y **10** ; gritaban de horror, al creerlo muerto— **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bomba Dragón de Viento)** —Grito Naruto, desde el fuego, su Dragón de Viento, resulto ser un dragón de fuego, por obra del Jutsu anterior de su rival.

El ANBU, tuvo que esquivar el **Katon no Jutsu** y realizo sellos manuales, tan rápido como pudo— **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)** —Exclamo el hombre, liberando un dragón de fuego.

Naruto realizo un **Kawarimi** , quedando a espaldas de su enemigo, desenfundo la Katana Jian y alcanzo a cortarle la espalda, solo para que su enemigo, también realizara un Kawarimi, quedando ante Naruto— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —La espada Jian, se rodeó de Fūton y libero una hoja de viento, que viajo hacia el ANBU, decapitándolo

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto! —Grito un sorprendido Hayate.

Danzō, Homura, Koharu, Sasuke y Sakura; se aterraron al ver el macabro espectáculo, ofrecido por el Uzumaki.

 **Ofrecido por: Uzumaki Naruto, el Guerrero de la Luz**

 **(Sabemos, que no es la gran cosa. Pero estamos satisfechos con este resultado)**


End file.
